Many consumers use a variety of payment devices when purchasing services and goods. Example payment devices include portable consumer devices such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid purchase cards and travel cards. Other portable consumer devices include devices that can be used instead of cash to purchase goods or services such as a mobile communication device. To prevent fraud, electronic commerce card associations and/or issuers have instituted authentication systems to ensure that payment devices are only used by authorized cardholders.
Authentication systems could be improved. For example, an issuer may see an authorization request message coming from a merchant, but may have no way to verify that the authentic consumer is actually at the particular merchant. For example, an unauthorized person may have stolen an authentic consumer's payment card and may be using it. The issuer may have no way of knowing if the person who is using the payment card is authentic or not.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.